Иллюзия присутствия
by Marlek
Summary: Стандартная ситуация, воин и его меч. Канда, Муген. Немного AU, фантастика.
1. Chapter 1

**Название**: Иллюзия присутствия  
**Автор**: Marlek  
**Бета**: Kira Kuroi  
**Персонажи**: Канда, Муген, другие  
**Рейтинг**: PG  
**Жанр**: джен, фантастика, немного драма  
**Описание**: Стандартная ситуация, воин и его меч. Писалось давно, но с учетом новой информации в манге, некоторое AU.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own D. Gray-man, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from writing this story.

**1.**  
- Эй, Аллен, а какой твой идеал девушки?  
Лави умеет затрагивать животрепещущие темы просто так, ради веселья. Стручок тут же заливается краской под общий хохот собравшихся на завтрак экзорцистов и научных работников.  
Весна. Солнце бьет в окна, шум, гам.  
Обычное утро в Черном Ордене.  
- А у тебя, Лави?  
Общее улюлюканье скрывает возмущенные реплики младшего Книжника о том, что отвечать вопросом на вопрос нечестно.  
Рыжий улыбается, запускает руку в волосы на затылке, деланно «размышляет».  
-Нууу, для начала она должна быть сногсшибательной красоткой, - вокруг начинают смеяться , - высокой, со стройной фигурой, доброй, отзывчивой, с чувством юмора...  
Канда отодвигает стул, встает и уходит из зала, почти незамеченный. Он закончил трапезу, а разговоры о несуществующих и эфемерных вещах его не интересуют.  
У Канды Юу нет надобности придумывать и искать идеальную девушку.  
Она у него есть.

Весна в этом году ранняя, хотя зима была довольно снежной и суровой. В лесу, где тренируется мечник, зелень уже почти скрывает голые ветви деревьев. Воздух еще свежий и приятно холодит кожу, когда Канда снимает мундир и рубашку и аккуратно складывает их под деревом. Там же, в траве, он оставляет тяжелые сапоги и пояс и становится в центре небольшой полянки.  
Вдох, выдох.  
Наклоны, упор лежа, приседания - небольшая зарядка, чтобы разогреть мышцы перед тренировкой.  
Трава приминается под ее шагами, но ступает она совершенно бесшумно.  
Черное простое кимоно и белое оби, длинные волосы завязаны в высокий хвост, раскачивающийся в такт ее движениям. Скользящий шаг, грациозный поворот головы и кивок в виде знак приветствия— Канда никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то двигался с таким совершенством и пластикой.  
Экзорцист наблюдает, как она подвязывает рукава кимоно шелковой лентой, чтобы не мешали, как снимает гета и ставит их в стороне, за очерченный мысленно самим мечником квадрат тренировочного поля. Возле вещей Канды, совсем рядом с ножнами. Она становится по его правую руку, в ту же позу что и он.  
Вдох, выдох.  
Уравнять дыхание.  
Он не дает команды, они начинают синхронно, как и каждое утро все эти девять лет, кроме небольших перерывов, когда у него нет возможности тренироваться — например, в поезде.  
Они двигаются вместе, она повторяет все движения Канды, будто заранее знает, как тот будет двигаться. Или это он, наоборот, повторяет ее движения?  
Замах, выпад. Повтор.  
Они не обговаривают тренировку, она показывает ему что-то только тогда, когда учит новой технике.  
Шаг назад, и лезвие клинка режет воздух.  
Они двигаются одновременно, настолько синхронно, что кажется, будто они единое целое.  
Ёё зовут Муген, она Чистая Сила технического типа, воплощенная в катане.

***  
Ему было всего девять лет, когда он впервые встретил ее.  
Он и маршал Тидолл, его учитель, пришли в Азиатское подразделение ночью, когда почти весь Орден спал, и гулкое эхо шагов опережало их. Тени от пляшущего огня в руках сопровождавшего их искателя напоминали гибкие тела китайских драконов, сплетенных в безумстве танца.  
Кабинет смотрителя был завален бумагами, книгами, и разнообразным оборудованием. Канда даже не успел разглядеть, из-за какой кипы к ним подошел пожилой китаец и с уважением поприветствовал его учителя.  
- Доброй ночи, маршал. Как дорога?  
- Чудесно! Вы знаете, в вашей стране так много изумительных пейзажей, - улыбается Тидолл. - Столько лет уйдет на одни только зарисовки!  
Старик смеется в ответ, но Канда не может увидеть, искренний ли смех — тот подслеповато щурит глаза. Они замолкают, хозяин жестом приглашает им пройти дальше, но маршал качает головой.  
-У меня мало времени. Нужно проверить одно место. Там довольно опасно, чтобы брать его с собой сейчас, да и все равно его нужно показать вам перед тем, как я начну обучение.  
-Хм, - только и произносит старик, и переводит взгляд на Канду.  
Они говорят на китайском, Канда не слишком хорошо его понимает, учитель научил его лишь основным фразам, но смысл улавливает. Тидолл говорил о том, что ему придется ненадолго остаться в этом месте.  
- Как тебя зовут, мальчик? – произносит китаец на чистом японском.  
- Они называют меня Канда Юу.  
Старик смотрит на него, как будто читает книгу. У него неожиданно ясные карие глаза, внимательные и умные.  
- А меня здесь все называют Зуу Чан, я бывший директор Азиатского подразделения. Нынешний директор сейчас в отъезде.  
Тидолл кладет руку на плечо Канды.  
- Чан-сан сделает тебе оружие, поэтому будь как можно более вежлив с ним.  
Маршал извлекает из-за пазухи сверкающий зеленый блок, который, как теперь знает Канда, принадлежит ему. Блок переходит в руки Канды.  
- Оставляю их вам, - улыбается Тидолл, как будто рассказывает веселую историю, а не вкладывает в руки ребенка заготовку его будущего оружия, чтобы этот ребенок в будущем стал оружием сам по себе. Канда еще не слишком взрослый, но он не питает иллюзий по поводу своего предназначения.  
Его это устраивает.  
Старик Зуу кивает, и отправляется самолично проводить маршала, попросив искателя показать Канде его комнату.  
- Встретимся завтра, Канда.  
Орден огромен. Этажи, пролеты, лестницы. Бесконечное пространство, заключенное в камень. Ему не нравится здесь. К извивающимся теневым телам драконов на стенах добавились зеленые искры — так ярко светила Чистая Сила. Маршал объяснял ему, что это потому, что они связаны — он и этот осколок. Канда и сам это чувствует, но еще не может понять, почему и как.  
Искатель останавливается перед какой-то дверью - они прошли десятки ее близнецов, - отворяет и поворачивается к мальчику:  
- Ваша комната, Канда-доно.  
Канда едва кивает и заходит внутрь, тут же прикрыв за собой дверь — ему не нравятся завистливые глаза искателя, при каждой возможности старавшегося посмотреть на его ношу.  
Убранство комнаты простое: кровать у одной стены, стол, стул и шкаф у другой. Канда скидывает заплечный мешок на пол, стягивает сапоги и забирается на кровать, скрестив ноги. Складывает руки на коленях, разглядывая мерцающий блок.  
Стоит оглушающая тишина. За последние несколько дней, что он провел с маршалом, тот практически не замолкал. Рассказывал про войну с Тысячелетним Графом, про акума, про искусство, про то, как хорошо, что он нашел Канду, про его будущую работу. Много чего рассказывал. Ни словом не упомянул том, как одиноко он будет чувствовать себя в этом месте из камня, где холодно, несмотря на теплые улыбки и приветливые слова.  
Канда сам не заметил, как уснул.

**2.**  
Последующие дни сливаются в серую массу потерянного, как считает Канда, времени.  
Старик Чан несколько раз зовет его к себе, спрашивает о чем-нибудь. Не личном, о чем-то отстраненном. Они обедают вместе, иногда тот знакомит мальчика с кем-то из персонала.  
Дни идут, в комнате Канды все так же холодно, и мерцающий блок все так же спрятан у него за пазухой.  
Все меняется однажды утром, после того, как ему снится ночь, когда маршал Тидолл нашел его, единственного выжившего, посреди останков людей и акума.  
Это произошло летом, под раскаленным добела небом. Гарь мешалась с запахом крови, пыль еще витала в воздухе вместе с последними криками убитых. Канда еще не знал, что в скором времени подобная картина для него будет обычным делом. Что это за твари, откуда они взялись, зачем все это – только от этих вопросов кружилась голова. А вокруг, откуда ни возьмись, возникали новые фигуры и тут же либо рассыпались в прах, либо взрывались, окрашивая все вокруг густой черно-красной кровью, от которой гнила земля.  
Он стоял на площади какого-то городка среди груд обломков домов и чудовищ, и дрожал то ли от холода, то ли от страха. Ему было всего девять лет, и он ничего не мог поделать с тем, что происходит вокруг него. Все, что было до этого момента, оказалось стерто одним широким, красно-черным мазком, оставив его одиноким и слабым под гневящимся черным небом.  
Собственная беспомощность казалась ему невыносимой.  
Тогда он увидел ее впервые. Темный силуэт, тень в проулках между домами. Улыбка – стальным росчерком на стене и голос откуда-то изнутри него самого:  
- Ты станешь сильнее.  
Только благодаря этим словам он очнулся, как ото сна, двинулся вслед, чтобы найти говоривший силуэт, выпытать способы стать сильнее. Но фигуры в черном он не нашел. Вместо нее Канду поприветствовал странный человек с волнистыми волосами и добрыми глазами за толстыми стеклами очков. Его будущий учитель, маршал Тидолл сказал ему:  
- Ты станешь экзорцистом, Юу-кун.  
После этого сна-воспоминания он просыпается в отвратительном настроении, промерзший до костей, с четкой уверенностью, что Тидолл не вернется. Что не будет никакой тренировки, что ему приснились все эти акума, которых они встретили по пути. Что он один здесь, в месте, где никто, кроме старика Зуу, даже не говорит нормально по-японски, и он никогда не станет сильнее, чтобы ни говорил тот силуэт. Или его память играет с ним, и это говорил маршал Тидолл?  
Канда не сразу замечает, что в комнате еще кто-то есть. Довольно странно, потому что у него хорошая реакция на такие вещи. Она стояла у окна, глядя вдаль. Точеный профиль очерчивали лучи солнца, льющиеся из окна. Красивое лицо, длинное тело, черное, идеально сидящее одеяние. Мальчик только собирался спросить, кто она такая, как сюда попала, но женщина повернулась, подошла к кровати и присев на край, обняла Канду.  
Он должен бы протестовать, возмущаться и вырываться, он должен бы оттолкнуть человека, который так бесцеремонно вторгается в его личное пространство, но Канде впервые становится тепло с тех пор, как он попал в это место. И он впервые чувствует, что все будет так, как должно быть, как будто последние кусочки мозаики с финальным щелчком наконец-то сложились вместе. Особенно после того, как незнакомка говорит знакомым низким голосом прямо ему в ухо:  
- Ты не один.

На следующий день старик Зуу забирает у него мерцающий блок и позже отдает в виде катаны без цубы в черных ножнах. Канде выдают форму и собственного голема, а еще через несколько дней вернувшийся маршал Тидолл забирает его с собой. Вместе с двумя другими учениками — Мари и Дайсей - Канда отправляется тренироваться.  
С тех пор прошло девять лет, год тренировки с командой Тидолла и восемь лет в главном штабе Черного Ордена, и не было ни одного дня, когда бы он чувствовал холод или одиночество.  
Потому что Муген, его катана, всегда была рядом. Несмотря на то, что старый Чан посоветовал Канде не опираться на иллюзию.  
-Пусть это будет нашей тайной, - сказал он тогда.


	2. Chapter 2

**3.**  
Сегодня в столовой еще более шумно, чем обычно — почти все экзорцисты сейчас в Ордене, что бывает довольно редко. Лето выдалось жаркое, душное, и толстые каменные стены, приносящие прохладу, каждому, кто побывал снаружи, кажутся благословением.  
Акума, и те немного поубавили деятельность, может статься, из-за изнуряющей жары, хотя с чего бы им — они ведь машины.  
К нему мало кто подсаживался во время трапезы — все знали его нрав. Только новенькие, неопытные, те, кого не успели предупредить. Или глупые. Но почти все — только один раз. До некоторых рыжих, впрочем, не доходило.  
Канда покосился на подошедшего человека.  
Нет, не Лави. Красивая девушка с длинными белыми волосами, горделивой осанкой и в короткой юбке. Корнелия. Экзорцист технического типа, Чистая Сила в виде хлыста, не новенькая, но довольно молодая — она всего на год старше самого мечника и всего полгода в Ордене. Они редко виделись, то он на задании, то она, а вместе поработать еще не пришлось. Единственное, что он мог сказать о Корнелии наверняка — это то, что она считает себя неотразимой в глазах мужчин и без стеснения этим пользуется. Тот же Лави, например, постоянно ходит за ней с высунутым языком.  
Канда вопросительно приподнимает бровь — мол, говори, чего стоишь.  
-Привет, Канда, - улыбка мягкая, соблазнительная, рассчитана на соблазнение, - я составлю тебе компанию, не против?  
Не дождавшись ответа, девушка присаживается рядом.  
Канда не дурак, и понимает, чего она добивается. Не один человек уже говорил ему о том, как он выглядит. Поэтому он просто игнорирует Корнелию, как обычно поступает в таких случаях. После нескольких попыток завести разговор она, как и все, бросает эту затею. Хотелось бы верить, навсегда.  
Поздно ночью того же дня, когда он приносит ученику Книжника взятые книги, Лави неожиданно спрашивает у него:  
-Тебе действительно наплевать на женщин, Юу?  
У рыжего неожиданно серьезное выражение лица, поэтому Канда не одергивает его за фамильярное обращение со своим именем. Канда отводит взгляд, позволяет себе задуматься над вопросом. Он видит отблески свечей в темных волосах стоящей по левую руку от него фигуры.  
-Нет.  
Муген улыбается ему. Она делает это не потому, что у него красивое лицо или еще по какой-то причине.  
Ему кажется, или во взгляде младшего Книжника сожаление и боль?

***  
Это трудно, когда на тебя постоянно смотрят.  
Куда бы ты ни пошел, с тобой постоянно находится кто-то. Пусть этого человека видишь только ты, пусть этот человек сказал тебе всего несколько фраз за столько лет, это трудно.  
На улице, в помещении, на миссиях, во время сна, в лазарете и в уборной.  
Муген деликатно отстает от него на несколько шагов, когда ему нужно выйти по нужде, и сидит, прислонившись к стенке ванны, когда он моется.  
Канда привыкает к этому. Не перестает замечать, а именно привыкает, что Муген видит его всего, человека, такого, как он есть со всеми его слабостями и потребностями.  
Поэтому он тренируется с утра до ночи, желая доказать ей, что он достоин этого внимания.  
Муген почти всегда молчит, но это молчание не в тягость. Занимаются они тоже молча, она показывает ему новые приемы, а он пытается сделать все так же идеально, как делает это она.  
Чтобы улучшить восприятие, он завязывает глаза, когда тренируется. Муген смотрит одобрительно. «Не опирайся только на зрение», - говорит ее взгляд.  
Она говорила с ним всего несколько раз. Канда помнит каждый из них четко и ясно.  
Первый — когда он встретил маршала Тидолла.  
Второй раз — в Азиатском подразделении.  
Третий — чуть позже, во время первой настоящей тренировки.  
-Меня зовут Муген, - сказала она тогда.  
После этого его синхронизация увеличилась на десять процентов.  
Еще один раз был, когда ему было лет двенадцать, и он проснулся весь в поту в мокрой постели после смутного сна, в котором был он и Муген в откровенно смущающих позах.  
Муген, как всегда, сидела у его изголовья.  
Она улыбнулась тогда, совсем не осуждающе, хотя Канда чувствовал, что готов провалиться сквозь землю от стыда, потому что ее глаза говорили - она знает, кто и что ему снилось.  
- Все в порядке, - голос звенел сталью в утренней тиши, - ты ведь мой.  
Это почему-то успокоило Канду.  
Влюблен ли он в Муген?  
Глупый вопрос.

Он думал, что так будет всегда – он и Муген. Привык, совсем забыл, как это было – без нее.  
В Ноевом Ковчеге их двоих ждет испытание.  
Ной по имени Скин Болик оказался сильным. Канда активирует Первую, Вторую и даже Третью Иллюзии. Муген хмурится – ей не нравится Запретная, Третья Иллюзия, хотя это ее же собственная техника.  
Они дерутся долго, Канде удается убить Ноя, хотя оказывается, что это еще не конец. Глядя, как набухает фиолетовый уродливый шар между «рогов» на спине желтого урода, Канда понимает: «Если он ударит сейчас, то выходу конец». Но только крепче сжимает в руках катану, лезвие которой будто изъедено кислотой. Краем глаза он замечает и раны на теле Мугена, и рассеченную ткань кимоно. Но крови, конечно, нет. Все правильно. Вот только…  
«Выдержишь ли еще одну атаку, Муген?»  
Ной наносит удар, и он чудовищен. Канда держится, потому что у него нет выбора. Потому что иначе все не имеет смысла – его сила, "тот человек", вся его жизнь. Потому что если он сейчас оступится, - а сила Ноя давит на него, и ноги предательски скользят под ее напором, - то никогда уже не сможет смотреть в глаза Мугену без стыда.  
Он не может проиграть. Он сильный, как обещала ему когда-то Муген.  
И именно тогда, когда держаться уже нет сил, когда все вокруг розово-золотое от силы Ноя, когда пол под ногами дрожит, грозясь обвалиться в любую секунду, именно тогда она заходит со спины и обнимает его сзади, держит, не давая скользить и не позволяя упасть. То же тепло, что он чувствует каждый раз, когда Муген прикасается к нему, то же чувство правильности, единение, которого он никогда не испытывал ни с кем другим. Легкое дыхание колышет волосы на затылке, теплый нос тычется ему в ухо.  
-Я вся твоя.  
Мир кружится, разрывается на розовое и золотое, встает на дыбы, падает на голову. Искореженная дуга радуги прыгает, как будто ее кто-то подбрасывает. Стоит такой грохот от падающих камней и треска электричества, что он уже не слышит собственного крика.  
И когда Ной смеется, думая, что победил, глядя на сломанную катану в руке поверженного экзорциста, Канде не страшно. Не страшно, потому что Муген внутри него, они одно целое, как должно быть, наверное, всегда.  
-Соберись, Муген! – зовет Канда, и катана повинуется ему.  
Он наносит последний, завершающий удар. Муген вибрирует в его руке, извивается, как змея, вгрызается в уродливое тело Ноя, легко, как режет теплый нож масло.  
И когда потолок все-таки рушится до того, как он успевает добраться до выхода, совсем обессилиевший, а нелепая радуга ломается и дробится, Канда все-таки рад, что Муген не видит этого.  
Как глупо - выиграть бой, но в итоге все равно проиграть.

**4.**  
Это был один лотос, когда ему было десять.  
Десятый появился, когда ему исполнилось двенадцать.  
Поляна из цветов лотоса была везде, куда бы он ни пошел, когда он стал совершеннолетним. На горизонте еще виднелись места, где не видно было розово-белого безумия, но Канда был уверен, что придет время, и они исчезнут, и даже воздух будет состоять из цветов.  
Это испытание.  
Иногда ему снится, что они вместе с Мугеном рассекают все цветы, устилают землю ковром из их изрезанных в клочья лепестков. Даже если им придется потратить вечность, чтобы разрезать каждый из них. Даже если с последним лепестком закончился бы его срок.  
Все равно это была бы отличная тренировка, Муген бы одобрила.  
Муген?..

Мир снова обретает краски, отличные от розового и белого.  
Сон?  
Канда поднимает голову, несмотря на то, что ему кажется, будто она весит целую тонну.  
Голубое размалеванное небо – здесь он дрался с Ноем и победил. Почему он все еще здесь?  
Канда резко поднимается и оглядывается. Голова тут же идет кругом, но он сжимает зубы, расставляет ноги шире и удерживается в вертикальном положении.  
Нет, и правда, та самая комната, выход и даже вход целы. Скалы, знакомство с которыми ощутила его спина не один раз. Нелепая радуга, звезды, даже желтый песок под ногами - все, что осталось от того тупого ублюдка Ноя - скрипит под ногами. Или не только песок?  
В груди холодеет, когда он разглядывает под ногами тусклые обломки катаны. Только сейчас Канда понимает, что не так.  
Он абсолютно один в этой комнате.

***  
Младший Книжник, Стручок, Линали и даже тот, из гражданских, живы. Плюс маршал Кросс и этот вампирообразный, которого он подобрал на полу по дороге. Все галдят и мельтешат перед глазами. Отчаянно хочется помыться и спать. А еще хочется тишины и остаться одному. Но он не позволяет себе гулять по улицам Ковчега в одиночку, не ищет покоя в отдаленных уголках, хотя вполне смог бы. Иначе, он знает, не сможет остановить себя.  
Канде хочется выть от безысходности, от страха, потому что обломки Мугена, тусклые и неживые, собраны в мешочек у него на поясе.  
Они возвращаются в Орден и вроде бы все как прежде. Ему обещают выковать новую катану как можно быстрее, но он видит, каким азартом горят глаза научных сотрудников при виде яйца акума, которое осталось в Ковчеге. Лазарет, надоедливый папаша Тидолл — всё это занимает его некоторое время, не дает расслабиться. Никто из них не должен догадаться, что когда Канда орет на Комуи из-за того, что тот не узнал, готов Муген и как скоро его перекуют, он боится.  
Он спит беспокойно, как будто на новом месте, и один. Раньше в любом, даже самом опасном месте, он мог уснуть и быть уверен – Муген все видит. Сейчас же спать под давлением неизвестности непривычно. И скоро он понимает, почему.

Тело акума четвертого уровня - гротескная пародия на младенца. Звонкий смех режет слух, когда тварь уворачивается от атак Аллена.  
У Канды в руках катана из оружейной, потому что Муген все еще на реставрации. В руках Лави - пика одного из стражей, потому что Одзучи-Кодзучи сейчас не больше, чем горсть бесполезных камней.  
Это испытание.

Когда через ковчег из Азиатского подразделения для него наконец приходит длинный сверток, Канда не может совладать с собой и уносит Муген тут же, с рыком вырвав его из рук любопытного Комуи, под алчными взглядами научной команды. Его не останавливают зазывные слова директора о том, что нужно заново проверить его синхронизацию, посоветоваться с Хевлаской и все остальное.  
Он активирует Муген легко, как будто не было целого месяца ожидания. Клинок новый, но лежит в руке идеально – старый мастер, хоть и китаец, знает свою работу.  
Но она не появляется.  
Канда успокаивает себя, что нужно время, но ее нет ни на второй, ни на третий день.  
А на четвертый Комуи отправляет его на миссию.

***  
Ко всему можно привыкнуть. Годами видеть рядом с собой человека было трудно привыкнуть, но он смог. Отвыкнуть тоже можно. Он надеется на это, иначе просто сойдет с ума.  
-Канда, ты скучный, - вырывает его из мира размышлений голос Аллена.  
Он поднимает голову. Они в поезде, снова едут черт-те куда. Аллена отправляют в различные точки планеты, чтобы он установил врата для Ковчега. Иногда, как сейчас, с ним едет кто-то еще, чтобы проверить сомнительную информацию. Хотя, судя по тому, что посылают сразу троих экзорцистов, акума есть наверняка, и немало.  
И он снова в компании Стручка и Кролика.  
Канда с радостью променял бы их двоих, реальных, на Муген. Беда в том, что не к кому пойти, чтобы осуществить эту сделку.  
-Уж прости, клоун у нас ты, куда мне до тебя!  
-Клоун — достойная профессия! - тТут же нахохливается Аллен.  
-Юу, я согласен с Алленом, - Лави перегибается через соседнее сиденье, нависает сверху. – Ну, сам посуди: в поезде — молчишь, в Ордене — молчишь, еле слово вытянешь, а как рот откроешь - так в основном или ругательство какое или…  
-Заткнись, кролик.  
-Ну вот, а я о чем говорил! Еще и другим говорить запрещаешь! Так и немым стать недолго.  
-Вам обоим не грозит.  
Вдвоем, негодующе:  
-Ах, ты...  
-...бесчувственный!  
-…эгоист!  
-Как ты вообще в Орден попал?  
Два пальца на лезвии катаны:  
-Муген, активация!  
Вдвоем, со страхом:  
-АААА!!!  
Бегать по поезду с катаной наперевес чертовски неудобно.

Он дерется с акума, и он уже почти привычен к тому, что ее нет рядом. И благодарит Муген за то, что она всегда поощряла его тренировки с закрытыми глазами – привыкать легко. Пугающе легко.  
Они ночуют в трактире городка, который очистили от акума. Канда ложится рано, сразу после ужина, и почти мгновенно засыпает.  
Утром солнечные лучи бьют прямо в лицо, Канда еще в полусне ругается на хозяйку трактира, где они остановились. Он рывком откидывает одеяло, встает и выходит из комнаты. В ванной обнаруживается ученик Книжника. Канда быстро умывается и идет обратно. Расчесывает волосы, надевает мундир и только собираясь вложить в чехол свою Чистую Силу, понимает, что не так.  
На кровати, рядом со своим реальным воплощением, прислоненным к спинке, сидит Муген.  
На ней новое кимоно, вместо оби ее талия несколько раз обвита шнуром. Таким же, как и на рукояти катаны и у Канды в волосах.  
Он смотрит и не знает, что сказать. Просто стоит и разглядывает ее, не в состоянии отвести глаз, изучая и запоминая заново линию подбородка и кисти сложенных на коленях рук.  
Она улыбается и легко встает с постели, показывая, что готова отправиться в путь в любой момент.  
-Тадаима*.  
Канда подходит ближе, берет катану в руки и все-таки вкладывает в чехол, который теперь носит в руках. Смотрит прямо в глаза Мугену и впервые говорит ей:  
-Окаери**.

**~Fin~**

Май-декабрь 2009.

* Тадаима - «Я дома» (яп.)  
** Окаери - «С возвращением» (яп).


End file.
